Te protejo
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: [Three-Shot] – ¿Por qué me proteges? / –Te protejo porque quiero. / – No te lo pedí. / – Yo no hago lo que me pidan, yo hago lo que quiero y yo quiero protegerte. / – ¡No quiero que me protejas! / –Está bien, como quieras... no te protegeré mas. /
1. Chapter 1

Nathaniel se encontraba caminando por el patio de la universidad de Arte, con su libreta de dibujo en sus manos, mientras buscaba un lugar perfecto para sentarse y dibujar.

No obstante, cuando lo había encontrado, unos tres compañeros de su salón, lo empujaron tirándolo del suelo.

— Este es mi asiento — Dijo sentándose en el mismo lugar que estaba hace unos momentos Nathaniel, acompañándolo los otros dos.

El pintor se quedó ahí, buscando con la mirada el cuaderno de dibujos, para tomarlo y marcharse de ahí, pero cuando lo encontró unos metros suyos, lo había tomado unos de sus compañeros.

— ¿Buscas esto? — Le dijo agitando el cuaderno y Nathaniel se le dilataron los ojos al verlo en su poder. — Si me pides cien veces que te lo devuelva, pensare en hacerlo — Propuso riéndose, mientras los otros dos, también lo hacían. Entretanto el dibujante apretó fuertemente los puños ante lo que escucho, porque el tenia dignidad y no quería rebajarse.

— ¿Que creen que están haciendo? — Dijo una voz desde lejos y Nathaniel la reconoció. Era Chloé que con una mirada fría los observaba, acercándose a pasos apresurados, pero sin perder su elegancia.

Los muchachos al percatarse de eso, ellos empezaron a correr tirando el cuaderno de dibujos al suelo. Escapando de ahí, pero antes de huir, el líder de los muchachos le pronuncio:

"Siempre te protege... ¿No es patético?"

— No lo entiendo porque no quieres que los expulsen. Tengo el poder para hacerlo — Le dijo a Nathaniel llegando hacia él, viendo como los abusivos se alejaban, hasta que desvió la vista hacia Nathaniel donde le tendió la mano para que se levante de suelo y él se dispuso a observarla como las anteriores veces, todo porque sucedía de nuevo, viendose de la misma forma y en la mismas condiciones, siendo la décima vez que Chloé lo protegía, por lo tanto, esa pregunta resono en su mente.

 _"Siempre te protege... ¿No es patético?"_

Se pregunto Nathaniel, recordando lo recién dicho. Olvidándose de su alrededor, pero luego de un rato volvió al presente.

— Deberías dejar de ser tan bueno, ellos seguirán molestándote si lo seguís siendo...

— ¿Por qué me proteges? — Le pregunto a Chloé interrumpiéndola, mientras se dedicaba a levantarse del suelo él solo, sin aceptar su ayuda. Entretanto agacho la cabeza porque tenía las mejillas teñidas de rojo por la vergüenza.

— Te protejo porque quiero — Le contesto con una pose bastante desinteresada, apoyando su peso principalmente en una pierna, con los brazos cruzados, un poco molesta por negar su mano.

— No te lo pedí — Repuso Nathaniel, mientras se agachaba para tomar el cuaderno del suelo.

— Yo no hago lo que me pidan, yo hago lo que quiero y yo quiero protegerte —Replico mirando su espalda, ya que él no se volteo a verla.

— ¡No quiero que me protejas! — Exclamo con los puños apretados a un lado, el cual no se dignó a mirarla.

Ella miro su espalda, mentiría si no le afecto lo recién escuchado. Le dolio porque lo había dicho el chico tímido que nunca levantaba la voz y este mismo le había gritado a ella. En un principio intento hablar, pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en la garganta y después balbuceaba las primeras, exhaló aire y hablo.

— Está bien, como quieras... no te protegeré más — Le dijo, mientras que Nathaniel quien seguia en la misma posición, entonces como no se dignaba a mirarla, se marchó de ahí. Ya no le importaría nada de él. Si no quería que lo ayude (Que era algo increíble en ella) no lo haría más. Ella tenía orgullo ante todo.

Nathaniel se sintió un poco culpable por lo sucedido, pero estaba avergonzado, ya no quería que una chica lo proteja, debería ser al revés. Si seguia permitiendo eso, esta rectificando que es patético. Luego de unos segundos de se dio vuelta para ver a Chloé, quien la diviso y esta iba caminando a paso apresurados yéndose de ahí, demostrando que estaba excesiva molesta.

Entonces se giró y se marchó de ahí, yéndose por caminos separados, donde los dos en su caminata sabían muy bien que luego de esto sería muy difícil que sus caminos se volvieran a cruzar y lo era porque ninguno tenía intención de hacer algo al respecto.


	2. Chapter 2

Después de aquello, días pasaron en los que Chloé no se adentraba a la universidad y Nathaniel seguía siendo molestado por sus compañeros.

En ese momento el pintor estaba tirado en el suelo, viendo como las hojas de su cuaderno eran arrancadas y estas caían levemente en un hermoso vaivén, como las hojas de otoño que hace un momento estaba dibujando.

— ¿No vas a hacer nada? —Le pregunto el líder de los abusivos— Es por eso que tu novia te dejo ¿cierto? —Repuso con una sonrisa burlona y Nathaniel no entendía de lo que estaba hablando— Seguramente ya no quería a proteger a un cobarde como tú —Añadió y riéndose lanzo el cuaderno en unos de los charcos que se había formado la noche anterior por la llovizna y con eso hecho él se fue.

Entonces Nathaniel comprendió de quien estaba hablando...

"No es mi novia"

Quiso refutar, pero no dijo nada. Aun atónito por lo que había dicho, sintió como su cara enrojecía. Viniendo en su mente imágenes de Chloé.

¿Cada vez que lo defendía daba esa impresión?

Se pregunto a si mismo, mientras su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, mientras sentía como sus manos temblaba por los nervios que estaba sintiendo, viendo las hojas de papel a su alrededor como las del árbol.

"Seguramente ya no quería a proteger a un cobarde como tú"

Recordando lo que le había dicho su compañero.

—Yo no quería —Se contestó en su mente— Pero... ¿Por qué ella quería seguir protegiéndome? —Se preguntó ya que ella nunca se lo había dicho, mientras se quedaba observando un dibujo de Chloé que había hecho por pedido de ella, junto un árbol. Recordando ese día que lo había dibujado.

 _—Quiero que me dibujes— Le dijo Chloé, mientras el pintor se encontraba sentado en una banca que tenía el patio de la universidad, dibujando unos pájaros de un árbol, sin posar su vista en ella_ _—_ _¿Lo vas a hacer? —Le pregunto al no haber ningún tipo de contestación. El pintor dio un leve asentimiento, todavía sin mirarla._

 _—Solo espera a que termine —Le dijo, mientras trazaba rápidamente y de forma delicada. Al escuchar eso Chloé se puso detrás de él observando su dibujo, quien sin intención se le dibujo una sonrisa al ver tan bello dibujo, quedándose embelesada viéndolo, sin reparar que Nathaniel ya había terminado y se la había quedado mirando, sonrojándose levemente al verla tan pacífica y tan hermosa._

 _Luego de un rato, Chloé salió de su ensoñación, sorprendida al encontrarse el pintor mirándola, lo que le hizo sonrojar imperceptiblemente y fingiendo como si no lo había hecho, le pregunto si había terminado de pintor, al asentir, el dibujante le pidió que se pusiera debajo del árbol donde estaba dibujando a los pájaros._

 _Ella lo hizo, surcándole en su rostro una sonrisa presumida, típica las de ella. Sin embargo como a Nathaniel le había quedado impregnado en su memoria, esa sonrisa tan pacífica, la dibujo con ella._

 _Al terminar luego de unos minutos, se lo aviso a Chloé, quien al escuchar eso se alejó del árbol, yéndose._

 _— ¡E-espera! —Exclamo Nathaniel al verla irse— ¿Y-y tu dibujo? ¿N-no lo vas a ver? ¿N-no te lo vas a llevar? —Le pregunto viéndola alejarse._

 _—No quédatelo, es para que tengas algo mío y lo mires cada vez que me extrañes —Le dijo, surcándola una sonrisa y acompañándola un guiño de uno ojo, levanto la mano despidiéndose, sonrojando de un rojo fuerte al pintor._

Con eso Nathaniel salió de su recuerdo. Sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba por solo pensar en Chloé, significando que al parecer le gustaba la chica mandona, la caprichosa, la que por alguna razón paso por esta universidad, la que lo protegió de esos abusivos, la que le pedía que le haga un dibujo cada cierto tiempo, la que muy pocas veces sonreía sinceramente y hermosamente. La que provocaba que su corazón se altere y la que quería ver en este momento para pedirle una disculpa.

Por otra parte la aludida se encontraba enfrente de la entrada de la universidad de Arte no entendiendo porque estaba ahí, ya que sin pensarlo sus pies la llevaron porque era algo cotidiano y que hacia cada día. Una rutina que quería seguir haciendo, pero a los pocos segundos en los que sus pies se querían adentrar hacia allí. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó, quien se molesto al recordar la actitud de Nathaniel, ya que él pensaba que se la pasaba ayudando a los demás porque quería y tenía un alma caritativa que no soportaba ver a una persona sufrir.

¡¿Es que pensaba que era así?!

Exclamo en su mente más enfadada. Lo hacía porque era él. La única razón porque quería ayudarlo era porque era él, pero Nathaniel no lo entendía y ella no iba explicárselo, además de que le había quedado muy claro a Chloé que no le gustaba que lo defienda. Y si él no quería, ella no iba a querer. Su orgullo estaba encima de todo y no tenía intención de tirarlo por la borda por alguien que no le gustaba su compañía.

Bufo molesta y se metió en unas de las tiendas de ropa que había al cruzar la calle. Justo antes de que la lluvia que recién comenzó la empapara.

Por otra parte, Nathaniel ya había terminado de juntar su cuaderno como las hojas arrancadas, quien ahora estaba corriendo, mientras sostenía el cuaderno a la altura de su pecho hacia la salida de la universidad. Sin importarle que la lluvia que hace poco había empezado lo empapara.

Porque él tenía un propósito el hacer esto. Ver a Chloé.


	3. Chapter 3

Y la vio.

Chloé se encontraba adentro de un local de ropa, viendo varias prendas con una sonrisa examinadora en su rostro.

Y se vio.

Él por el reflejo de la vidriera se notó lo mojado que estaba, además de lo embarrado que se encontraba sus pantorrillas, al haber sido empapado por un auto anteriormente. En cambio ella se veía tan perfecta, tan pulcra.

¿Cómo podía entrar sin sentirse patético y profundamente avergonzado?

Nathaniel la quería, pero...

¿Por qué ella lo iba a querer a él?

No había ninguna razón. Ella era una hija del alcalde de la ciudad y él era un estudiante universitario becado. Sus estatutos sociales eran muy diferentes.

Seguramente ayudarlo era un capricho.

Vio por última vez el reflejo de Chloé y se fue de ahí a pasos lentos, mientras la ropa mojada por la lluvia calaba sus huesos. Pero aun el cuaderno de arte estaba protegido por su campera.

Por otra parte Chloé lo había notado. Quiso no darle importancia y seguir viendo la ropa, pero no pudo. En unos minutos, ella había comprado un paraguas y se encamino por el lugar que posiblemente se encontraba Nathaniel.

El agua le salpicaba su pantalón, se molestó por eso y ni hablar cuando le salpico mucho más cuando un auto pasó antes de que ella pudiera cruzar la calle. Es por eso que con lo que le pasaba esperaba encontrar a ese pintor antes de que su pantalón blanco pase a marrón.

Y lo vio.

Estaba sentado en una banca de un parque mojándose con la lluvia mirando pensativo el suelo.

— Se nota que te gusta la lluvia —Repuso Chloé aun teniendo el paraguas ella misma, haciendo una pose de lo más desinteresada. Sin ninguna intención de ofrecerle el paraguas porque se iba a mojar y también porque él no quería que lo protegiera por tal motivo no tenía ninguna razón de protegerlo de la lluvia.

Al oír eso el pintor alzo la mirada con sorpresa, pero al verla la volvió a bajar rápidamente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto con una frialdad que ni el mismo conocía.

Al oír eso, alzo la ceja escéptica y empezó a pisar el suelo una otra vez, con un monótono zapateo. Ya empezando a asomarse una vena por su frente.

— Es una vía pública... ¿Tienes algún problema de que camine por el parque? —Dijo escupiendo las palabras sin ocultar el enfado que recorría sus venas.

El negó con la cabeza. Y siguió mirando el suelo dibujándose esa expresión de tristeza mientras las gotas recorrían por su rostro, cayendo una y otra vez, entretanto el agua se encargaba de apretar la ropa mojada más contra su cuerpo.

— Te vi en la ventana... —Comenzó Chloé, callándose inmediatamente por si decía algo, pero no dijo nada— ¿Me buscabas? —Continúo a los segundos.

— Si —Admitió, limitándose a solo decir esas dos silabas. En un principio iba decir que no, pero quiso ser honesto porque esta seguramente iba a ser la última vez que iba a ver a Chloé.

— Ah... —Articulo— Si es para pedirme que te proteja de nuevo, no crees que te saldrá gratis, primero tendrás que disculparte...

— Lo siento.

— Y segundo...—Continuo al oír su disculpa.

— No quiero que me protejas—Repuso para que no lo malentienda, ya que se iba a disculpar de todos modos.

— ¿No? —Repitió alzando la ceja incrédula, enfadándose — Mira, ya me canse. Te voy a proteger te guste o no —Espeto apretando fuertemente el mango del paraguas.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me quieres proteger? ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo? —Cuestiono mirándola.

— ¿Eso no ya había quedado claro? —Él asintió.

— Pero, eso no es razón suficiente —Añadió a los segundos.

— Sí que lo es y tú ¿Por qué no quisiste que no te proteja más?

— E-estaba a-avergonzado de que una chica me defienda —Confeso a los cinco segundos de silencio desviando la mirada aun con las mejillas sonrojadas.

— ¡¿Avergonzado?! —Cuestiono escéptica sintiendo la ira surgir— Yo debería estar avergonzada por querer a un chico como tú, pero no lo hago y no me siento para nada avergonzada.

— ¿Me quieres? ¿Tu?

— Si ¡Yo! —Exclamo ofendida— O creías que era la bondad reencarnada y lo ocultaba muy bien. La única razón por la cual te defendía era porque eras tú, solo eso...—Tomo aire y siguió— Por eso te seguí después de verte en la ventana por eso recorrí estas calles y permití que se me embarre el pantalón. Me preocupo por ti, aunque intente no hacerlo —Clavando la mirada su mirada azulada a sus ojos color turquesa.

Tragaron saliva al unísono.

— Yo también te quiero.

Confeso Nathaniel mirandola a los ojos entretanto sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un carmesí.

— ¿Que dijiste?

— Te quiero.

— ¿Me quieres?

Al ver Nathaniel la duda de Chloé no pudo evitar sonreír porque era algo increíble ver una chica que posee gran seguridad en sí misma, como la que es de consigue lo quiere, dudar en algo.

— Si —Reafirmo.

— ¿De verdad?— Y Chloé al dejar salir esa interrogante quiso morderse la lengua por dejar que esas estúpidas preguntas sean realizadas.

— Sí.

Al reafirmar de nuevo, el mundo de Chloé se detuvo. No dijo nada y deposito su mirada en él, en sus ojos en sus mejillas tan rojas, ya pareciendo un tomate y para sorpresa del pintor que estaba mojado de pies a cabeza. Chloé le ofreció su paraguas, cubriéndole de la impetuosa lluvia.

— ¿Que estás haciendo? —Le pregunto sorprendido al ver que ella se estaba mojando.

— Protegiéndote de la lluvia.

Él sonrió ante eso. Era un poco tarde, ya todo su cuerpo estaba empapado y helado, pero al verla tan avergonzada y tan tímida hizo surgir un sentimiento cálido en su interior.

— Podemos compartirla —Le dijo levantándose y colocándose al lado suyo— Así yo también te protegeré de la lluvia —Ella asintió y sonrió levemente.

Los cuales en medio de su recién comenzada caminata, donde se cubrían con el paraguas de la lluvia. Ellos dos mutuamente sin decir ni una palabra, quienes oían solo los ritmos de sus corazones y el golpeteo de la lluvia contra el mismo. Se decidieron que pase lo que pase, van a protegerse el uno al otro.

* * *

¡Hola!

Primero que nada perdón por tardarme tanto con el three-shot no tenia planeado tardarme demasiado, pero me quede en blanco en el tercer capitulo, escribía varias cosas pero no me convencía. Y ahora después de un montón de tiempo borre, agregue, modifique, comi un helado (?) y kaboom ... hasta que por fin me gusto como quedo.

Por cierto gracias por avisarme lo de "Chole" jajaja tuve que arreglarlo en todos mis fic anteriores. No puedo creer que no me di cuenta, bue... cosas que pasan.

Bye Bye

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
